A Simple Game of Chess
by flipomatic
Summary: Artemis Fowl could not resist a challenge. So when he learns about the mysterious man Zero, he just has to meet him. Set after The Eternity Code. One-shot. Kallen/Lelouch. Slight Artemis/Holly


Authors note: I am trying my hand at a simple crossover of Artemis Fowl with Code Geass.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Artemis Fowl could not resist a challenge. So when he learns about the mysterious man Zero, he just has to meet him. Set after _The Eternity Code_. One-shot. Kallen/Lelouch. Slight Artemis/Holly

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

(Artemis POV)

I was simply searching the web for a new challenge when something caught my eye. A new terrorist had apparently rampaging all over Area 11. His name was Zero. Nobody knew who was behind the mask.

I smirked to myself. "Butler, go fuel up the jet, we are going to Japan."

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

(General POV)

The entire class had gone silent. They all were busy gaping at Suzaku. Kallen was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

Suzaku had been carrying about ten boxes of pizza when Arthur had bit him, tripped him, and stole the pizza. The teacher quickly gave them all something to do and helped Suzaku.

Lelouch smirked at Suzaku before getting up to help him. When everything was cleaned up Arthur was sent off to bed with no supper.

After class, there was a student council meeting. Unfortunately, Kallen and Lelouch were the only ones able to attend. Milly said she had spring fever, Rivalz copied Milly, Suzaku smelled like pizza, and Nina just did not show up.

So Kallen and Lelouch were all alone. After a few minutes Lelouch had an idea. "Kallen, do you want to play a game of chess?"

She glared at him. "I don't know how to play chess." Lelouch was surprised. "I could teach you." She shrugged. "Sure."

Lelouch pulled out his chess set. He set up the white and black pieces on the board. "This is the pawn, there are many of them on the board and they can only go one space forward at a time. If one gets to the other side of the board you can swap it out for any other piece. The most important piece is the king." Kallen interrupted him,

"Is he the strongest?"

Lelouch sighed. "No Kallen, he can move one space in any direction and he is the most important because if he is taken, you lose. The other pieces are the queen, knight, bishop, and rook. They all move in their own ways."

Kallen only wanted to know about one of them. "What about the queen, is she the strongest?"

Lelouch chuckled in his head. "Yes the queen is the strongest piece on the board. She starts on the space Q-1." Kallen looked surprised for a moment before recomposing her expression. She was about to speak again when the door opened.

A young boy walked into the room. "I am Artemis Fowl, I was told I could find a Ms. Kallen Statfeld or should I say Kozuki here."

Kallen looked him in the eyes. "I am Kallen Kozuki." Artemis grinned. "Will you please pass a message to Zero for me? Tell him I would like to meet him. How about at the Star hotel in the plaza." Kallen glared at him. "I will pass your message."

Artemis smirked. "I will see you there tonight then." He walked away while Kallen just glared at him. When she looked back to Lelouch, he was also gone Kallen was confused as she also left.

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

Artemis sat at a two-person table with Butler standing at his shoulder. He was hoping and praying to gods he didn't believe in that Kallen Kozuki passed on his message. He was not disappointed when Zero, along with Kallen, walked over to his table. Zero sat down while Kallen took up the same position as Butler, but by Zero's shoulder.

"I am Artemis Fowl. It is a pleasure to meet you Zero." Zero nodded but didn't say anything. Kallen was glaring at Butler who seemed rather unaffected. Butler was silently wondering to himself how much of a threat this little girl could be. He became even more worried when Artemis told him to leave. He left without protest but still watched from the other room.

Zero finally said something. "Would you care for a game of chess?" Artemis grinned. That is what he thought was coming. He accepted and the whole group moved into the room Butler was in.

Zero was black and Artemis was white. They played quickly with Lelouch as the victor. He used the queen piece in his final move.

Artemis was confused to say the least. He had never lost a game of chess. The way Lelouch played astounded him. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole room seemed to shake. Butler and Kallen immediately reacted to the gunfire.

Zero jumped up out of his chair and Artemis did the same. A small group of police was shooting its way in to find zero. Kallen pulled out a handgun and waited. Butler grabbed Artemis and pushed him behind him. Zero merely stood there. When they burst through, Kallen was a one-woman defender.

She took her job as Zero's bodyguard very seriously. She was knocking them out one by one, without even firing a single shot. Unfortunately, the last one saw an opening to take a shot right at Zero's heart. He fired the bullet but Kallen got in the way.

She hit the man between the eyes with her pistol before collapsing in the fetal position on the ground. Butler was astounded that she had taken out at least 15 men on her own without killing any of them. But now she was hurt, and Zero finally moved.

He ran over to her and picked her up bridal style. The wound was not that deep. It was a clean cut right through her right shoulder.

Artemis stood behind Butler in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. He came to his senses as he watched Zero standing there with Kallen. "Why don't you bring her back to our jet. We can treat her there." Zero merely nodded, to tired for words. Butler protected them as they left the Star Hotel.

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

Zero sat next to Kallens bed listening to her heart monitor beep. He was covered in her blood and had still not taken his mask off. Artemis was recovering from the stressful evening and Butler was watching the cameras.

When Kallen opened her eyes she immediately tried to get up. Zero was frantic. "No Kallen, you lost a lot of blood. Stay in bed." Kallen glared at him. "But I have to be up and about, something might happen." Zero shook his head at her, "You need rest." He pulled her into a shaky hug. "I was really worried, Q-1. Don't you scare me like that again, ok?" Kallen nodded before lying back down and going to sleep again. When she woke up later, she thought it was a dream.

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

Nobody noticed a slight shimmer in the air. It followed them, or more specifically Artemis, around everywhere. It was there during the chess game, the school visit, and the firefight. Holly shielded herself so well that not even Butler noticed her.

She went back underground happy.

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

Artemis had been thinking. Maybe meddling in other people's lives was not such a great idea after all. These he nearly got these two killed even if he accomplished his objective. He believed he knew who Zero was. But he would never tell. Who knows why?

Thisisalinethatstretchesacrossthescreenlikeafreakybeaconorsomethingbecauseitissoawsomeilovehavingitonmyscreen:)

Kallen now had a valid excuse not to go to school. A bullet hole usually brings up unwanted questions anyway. She was even taken off the battlefield for a while. But she was only off for a couple of weeks. Zero couldn't bring him to keep her away for long because she was his Q-1.

END

Authors note: How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me. Review!!!


End file.
